If only I could read your mind
by Chinesegirl
Summary: Completed! Pan confesses her love to Trunks, but Trunks says he doesn't love her. Then Mirai Trunks comes, he does like Pan and Pan likes him too. But then when Trunks finds out they are going out, he isn't happy at all...
1. Prologue

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue me.  
  
Ages: Trunks: 25, Mirai Trunks: 24, Pan: 18 (after her Birthday), Goten: 24, Bra: 19, Marron: 21,  
  
Pan's dairy:  
  
~April 11th~  
  
One day left! Tomorrow is my Birthday! Finally I will be eighteen. And of coarse Bulma planned a party for me. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but Bulma insisted. Everyone is invited. So everyone will be there and of coarse HE will be there too. I wonder what he will give me. Sorry, but I can't stop thinking about him. He's just perfect, his deep blue eyes, his smile and of coarse his lavender hair. I like everything about him! I know he is much older than me and my dad would never let me date him, but.. Maybe I should just tell him, but then there's a chance he won't like me back and it will definitely ruin our friendship. We have been friends for so long now I don't want to risk that...  
  
~April 12th~  
  
Today is my Birthday!!! The party was really great. And Trunks gave me the perfect present, I really like him. Ok, I'll start from the beginning.  
  
First I got ready for the party. I put on a dark blue, spaghetti strapped dress. (my favourite dress) And a little lip gloss and a little eye shadow. (I don't like wearing much make-up) My hair had been curled and piled on the top of my head, except for a few small strands that framed my face. When I was finished. I went down stairs. My parents were standing by the door waiting for me. "You ready?" my mother ask me when I came downstairs. "Yes, let's go." I said smiling. So we drove to Capsule Corp. When we arrived. Bulma opened the door and let us in. Everyone was already there. Bulma congratulated me and went to the kitchen to bring the cake out. Then everyone else congratulated me, except for one person. I looked around the room looking for him. Then I saw him standing next to my uncle Goten, talking to him. After a few minutes he saw me looking at him and he smiled. He walked up to me. "Hi Panny, you look very beautiful tonight." he said smiling. I blushed. He still called me Panny despite the fact that I'm eighteen now. "Thanks" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. "Happy Birthday!" he then said and hugged me. We stood there for a moment hugging each other. He let go when Bulma came in with the cake. It was a very big cake (of coarse it was because saiyans do eat a lot) with eighteen candles. Everyone gathered and I had to blow out the candles and make a wish. I wished Trunks would love me back. Bulma cut the cake and everyone took a piece and they went back talking to each other. Trunks and I talked to each other about all sorts of stuff. I really had fun talking to him. I couldn't stop starring in his deep blue eyes. I saw something in his eyes, but I didn't know what.  
  
A few hours later Bulma gathered everyone at the table where all the presents were. It was time to open the presents. I grabbed one present. It was from Bulma. It was wrapped in red paper with a red ribbon. I carefully unwrapped it and saw a capsule. I opened the capsule. It was a gravity room. So I could train in it whenever I want and take it with me. I thanked Bulma and went to open the next present. It was from my parents. I opened it and it was a mobile phone. I hugged my parents and thanked them. I always wanted one, but I didn't have enough money to buy one. The third present was from Bra and Goten. It was a photo album. I opened it and saw a picture of me, Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron. It was taken when I was six. We were playing in the backyard. And there were more pictures of us. I really loved it. I thanked them and opened the rest of the presents. They were all great presents. But there was still one present left on the table. It was from Trunks. It was a little box wrapped in silver with a light blue ribbon on it. I opened it and saw a black box. I opened the black box and saw a silver necklace with a heart. You could open it, so I opened it and saw a picture of me and Trunks when we were young. I really loved it. It was perfect. I closed it and saw something engraved on it. It said 'Friends Forever'. I felt a tear coming, but I blinked it away before anyone noticed it. I hugged him and thanked him. Then Bulma took all the wrapping paper and walked to the kitchen to throw it away. Everyone talked a bit and eat something. After a few hours everyone thanked Bulma for throwing such a great party and said bye and left. A few minutes later we also said good night. I held the necklace in my hand and looked at Trunks and smiled. He smiled back. And we left.  
  
A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter?? This is the first fic I ever wrote so don't be to hard on it. 


	2. Why doesn't he love me?

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue me.  
  
~April 13th~  
  
I'm really happy today, I think because I had a really great dream last night. I dreamt it was a cold night. I sat at the lake at Capsule corp. thinking. (I don't know why at Capsule corp., but anyway). Then I felt someone approaching. A dark figure I couldn't see his face. When he came closer I saw it was Trunks. He sat down next to me. We just sat there in silence for a moment. We said nothing to each other, just looking at the ducks and fish in the water and I couldn't take it anymore so I told him I loved him. He just smiled and then he said he loved me too and he wanted to say that for a long time now. And then we finally kissed. I've waited so long for that to happen. Everything was so great. Everything was perfect..  
  
Then..I woke up, realising nothing of what I dreamt was real. I think I really should tell him what I feel for him and maybe the dream will come true. But... (Oh no, there I go again) I'm just going to tell him. I have to. I only don't know when. If only I knew what he felt for me. If only I could read his mind.  
  
~April 15th~  
  
I went to see Goten today. I just had to talk to someone else than Bra. I know what Bra would say: "Just tell him, I think he likes you too" but I had to hear that from someone else. Luckily Bra wasn't there. She's been spending a lot of time with Goten now since they are dating each other.  
  
When I arrived there, he was sitting in the kitchen and of course he was eating. He didn't even notice me when I came in. He was to busy focussing on the food. "Hello? Uncle Goten??" I said after a few minutes when he still hadn't noticed me. "Yeah.Oh hi Pan, I didn't see you." He said with his mouth full. I sat down next to him. "Can you stop eating for a minute? I have to talk to you." "Yeah sure, wait a sec." he said, taking another bite. A few minutes later he was ready. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked eating the last bits. "Ehh..youseeIlikethispersonandIdon'tknowifIshouldtellhimornot" I said rather quickly. "What? Speak a little slower, please" Goten said. "Ok, you see I like this person and I don't know if I should tell him or not" I said, a little slower. "So who's this person you like? Do I know him?" he asked. "Eh. yes you do know him. It's Trunks." I said carefully waiting for Goten to yell at me. "I think you should tell him" he then said. "What? Aren't you going to yell at me or something like that?" "No, I already knew you like him. It's so obvious even I knew that" he said smiling like a Son. "Bra told you, didn't she??" I said a little upset because Bra told him. "Yeah." he admitted. "And I think he likes you too" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He likes me too? After what I heard I was very confused and couldn't think straight anymore so I went home to think about it.  
  
~April 20th~  
  
Sorry, I've been very busy with school and I did a lot of thinking about Trunks, so I didn't have much time to write in this dairy. But nothing really important happened the last couple of days, so. I just wanted to tell that there will be a party (again!) at Capsule corp. Bulma just had to throw another party, without any reason. She just wanted to see everyone again. I think she really got the hang of it after my Birthday. But there's a high light. I will see Trunks again. (Not that I never see him or anything like that) but I just really really like him.and I just can't stop thinking about him. Maybe this will be a good opportunity to tell him I love him.  
  
~April 21st~  
  
Ok..today was the party at Capsule corp. We (Me and my parents) got ready for the party. I of course was wearing my favourite dress (It's the only dress I own). We drove to Capsule corp. On our way there I decided I should tell him how I feel and if he does feel the same. We'll all be happy (except for my father and he will definitely kill Trunks) and if he doesn't feel the same then I just have to forget about him.  
  
When we arrived it was really crowded, because Bulma invited everyone she knew. (So that's a lot of people) Everyone was busy talking to each other. There were a lot of people I didn't know. I just walked around looking for people I did know.  
  
Then I saw Bra sitting on the couch with Marron. So I went over to the couch, said "hi" and sat down next to Bra. Bra and Marron didn't really notice me. They were very busy talking to each other; about something I don't know what. I think it was important. I just sat there being ignored. I looked around the room, looking for Trunks but I couldn't find him. So I got up and went outside for some air because it was really hot inside. I sat down at the lake. I was staring at the ducks and the fish in the water.  
  
I'm going to tell him, but..I just have to find him first. I'll look for him later. Then at that thought I heard someone approaching. I hope it isn't. I looked up and saw Trunks. "Oh great" I thought. He sat next to me "What are you doing outside? The party is inside" he then asked. "I just wanted some air it's really crowded in there." I said. "Yeah I know mother has never invited so many people" He said smiling a bit. "You don't look very happy. Is there something wrong?" he then asked a little concerned his smile faded. "Oh no, nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking" I said and tried to smile. "Ohh..ok I'll leave you alone then" and he was about to stand up. "No, wait I have to tell you something" I said quickly, already regretting I said that. "What is it?" he asked curiously and sat back. I cleared my voice "I..I..think..I.ll-ove you" I said nervously, not looking at him. He just sat there and said nothing. I felt really uncomfortable and I wished I hadn't told him now. "Listen Panny..." he carefully said. I shivered when he said my name like that. "I love you too, but.only as a friend" he finally said. I could hear in his voice he was sad, but I don't know why he was. I felt tears coming in my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I just had to get away. I didn't want him to see me cry. So I quickly stood up and flew away. When I turned my head to look at him, he was just sitting there looking at the dunks. Like a statue. I couldn't take it, so I flew as fast as I could to my house, to my room. Where I could cry in peace, where nobody would disturb me. I just wanted to forget him.  
  
A/N: So what do you think of the second chapter??? Please review. And thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope this chapter is better. 


	3. What life brings you can be very confusi...

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters.  
  
~April 22nd~  
  
I'm really sad today, but relieved at the same time. Now I know he doesn't feel the same. I have to get over him. But still deep in my heart I still hope that he will love me back some day.maybe he will. You never know what the future will bring you. Now I do regret that I ever told him. I wish I hadn't. It would be awkward to see him now. And we can't just go back being friends or maybe we can that depends on him. Why did I ever listen to Bra and Goten? They said I should tell him. They told me he liked me, so I thought they were right. I really did hope that.but he didn't.  
  
I went to Goten today to tell him what had happened at the party yesterday. I didn't go see Bra because I didn't want to run into Trunks. So I went to his house. When I walked in, I saw Bra was there too. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"Hi Pan, what are you doing here?" Bra asked. "I just had to talk to someone" I said a little sad, remembering the event that happened last night. "So what is it? "Goten asked. I sat down on the couch next to Bra. And I began to tell what happened last night. "Last night I told Trunks that I loved him and.and." I could feel the tears coming back again. I took a deep breathe. "And he said he loved me too." "That's good" Bra said happy. "But only as a friend" I tried not to listen to Bra and finished my sentence. "Oh.I thought he liked you more than a friend" Goten said confused. "Why did you think that??" I then said feeling really sad and a little upset at Goten. "Well.he once asked me how I would feel if you and he were a couple." Goten said not to get me more upset than I already was. "And what did you say?" Bra asked him because I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. "Then I said." Goten continued. "Oh No!!" Goten yelled and ran to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Bra and I looked very confused and ran after him to find out what just happened. "Goten, are you ok?" Bra asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I only ran to the bathroom because I don't want Pan to hurt me!" Goten replied. "Why do I want to hurt you?" I asked him. Then it hit me. "GOTEN, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO TRUNKS???" "Ehh." Goten started "I told him.that.eh..I would kill him.if he ever hurts you.and I told him.that nobody would approve.if you two would go out and.especially Gohan.he would have killed him" Goten said really scared of what Pan would do to him. "YOU DID WHAT???" I yelled at him after hearing this. I was about to break the door down, when Bra stopped me and try to calm me down. "You know I can break the door down, if I want to!!" I yelled.  
  
"Please Pan, forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that" Goten said begging Pan not to hurt him. "I can't believe you did that!!" Bra yelled at Goten. "Oh no, not you too Bra. Please don't be angry. You know I say stupid things now and then." Goten said. "That's what you love about me, right??" he said really quickly. "I can't believe you would do that to me!!!" I yelled at him and walked back to the living room. I sat down on the couch. And started thinking about him again. "Maybe he does love me." I thought to myself. Maybe he just couldn't because of what Goten said.  
  
I have to go and talk to him and even if he still doesn't love me. I want to stay friends with him. If he still wants to be friends.  
  
~April 24th~  
  
I went shopping with Bra today. I really did have fun. I almost forgot about Trunks and the things that had happened between me and him the last couple of days. When I wake up, Bra called me and asked if I wanted to go shopping with her. I said yes, because I thought it maybe would help me clear my mind. All I could think of yesterday was Trunks. My head really hurt of all the thinking, I really couldn't get him of my head. So we went shopping together. I met her at the mall because I didn't want to run into Trunks.  
  
"Hi Pan" I heard and turned around to see Bra. "Hi" I said. "So how are you after what happened at Goten's??" she asked. "I just can't stop think about him" I said. "I think you have to go and talk to him. He stays in his room the whole time and doesn't even come out to eat." "Yeah I know I have to but not now, maybe in a few weeks. And why doesn't he come out of his room?" I said trying not to think about him again. "I don't know. But you'll have to talk to him sooner or later" "Please let's go shopping. That's why were here and not to talk about Trunks" I said and walked to the nearest store. "Ok, what ever you want" Bra then said and followed me. We went to all the stores and bought a lot of new clothes. We talked about a lot of things. We really had fun. I even stopped thinking about Trunks for a while.  
  
After a few hours of shopping, we went to a pizza place to eat lunch. We sat down at a table by the window. A waiter came to take our order and he was very surprised that we ordered so much food. Bra ordered ten pizzas and I ordered fifteen pizzas. (We saiyans do eat a lot, don't you think?). We talked a while and then we saw Marron walking in. "Hey Marron" Bra yelled. She looked at us and walked to our table. "Hi guys, what are you doing here?" she asked. "We are shopping and we are now waiting for our food to arrive, that we ordered a half hour ago!" Bra said that last part yelling at the waiter. "Mind if I join you guys??" she asked. "No, not at all" Bra said friendly and Marron sat down next to Bra. "So what have you guys been up to lately?" "Oh nothing special and you?" I said trying not to think about Trunks. "I met a really great guy and I think he's the one" she said sounding very happy. After she said that I felt even worse. But I'm glad she found the right guy. "So do tell us" Bra said curious to know who the guy was. "Do we know him?" Bra asked. "Yes, you know him. It's Uub" "Oh.we didn't know you two were going out" Bra said.  
  
Then the waiter came with the pizzas. While we were eating Marron began to tell us all about her and Uub. How it all started, what happened between them the last couple of weeks. And that they are moving in together and how happy they are together. The more I heard about her and Uub, the more I felt my heart hurt. I wished Trunks would love me and that we would be as happy as Marron and Uub are.  
  
After a few hours of talking and catching up, we said our goodbye's and went to go shopping again. It wasn't as fun as this morning. I just couldn't stop thinking about Trunks after Marron told her story about her and Uub and how happy they are together. I told Bra that I wasn't feeling well, so I went home. And I said to her that I would call her.  
  
~April 26th~  
  
I can't stop thinking about him!!! Not even for a second. Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, Trunks, His smile, his deep blue eyes, his lavender hair, his smile...*sighs* ARGGG.. I think I'm going crazy!!! Get out of my head!!! He DOESN'T love me!!! He SAYS he doesn't. But what about what Goten said. Why would he ask that if he doesn't love me? I really need to go and talk to him. But before I do, I have to get him out of my head and stop being so vulnerable, because if he really doesn't feel the same, I couldn't take that.  
  
I'm going to train now maybe then I will get him out of my head. So I went down stairs. My dad was sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. "Hi dad" I said trying to smile. "Hi Panny, what are you up to?" he asked not looking up from his paper. "I wondered if you maybe want to spar with me" I asked him very nicely. "No sorry but I'm busy now" he said. "Please daddy" I said very sweet and gave him a puppy face. "Ok ok, how could I ever refuse that puppy face" he then said laughing and put the paper down. "You can't" I said smiling at him and I followed him to the backyard.  
  
He got in a fighting position. "Are you ready? Let me see what you can do" he said. "Ok" I said giving him a smirk. And for the next hour we sparred. I really cleared my mind off of things. I think I should do this more often. I hadn't thought a second about him... I think this is going to be alright after all. I hope.  
  
~April 30th~  
  
I'm going to talk to him. I think I'm ready now. I've thought about this for a while now. I couldn't even sleep last night without thinking about him. I can't tale this anymore. I have to go and talk to him tomorrow. I have to know. I'm going to train again, it really helps.  
  
~May 1st~  
  
I can't..I really can't do this now. I think I'm going to faint. I'm not ready yet. I can't face him now. I just can't. I'm going to train now and clear my mind. I'm still going to tell him but not now. It isn't the right time.  
  
I'm back from training with my dad. He's the only one I can spar with now. I could go spar with Goten but he's to busy with Bra and everything. Or with Vegeta but I don't want to run into Trunks. So the only one left was my dad. He hasn't trained in a while but he still is one of the strongest. He did ask me why I'm training so much lately. I told him I wanted to become a super saiyan. I hate to lie to him but I couldn't tell him about Trunks. He would be angry and would have killed him. I think he bought it but anyway training is the only thing I can do now without having thoughts about Trunks.  
  
~May 10th~  
  
Ok, it has been a while. I really trained hard the last ten days. I really think I'm over him. I haven't thought about him for a while. And I think I'm ready to go and talk to him. I'll go see him tomorrow and I haven't seen Bra for two weeks. I wonder why, we usually call each other at least once a week. I guess she's been very busy with Goten. But anyway..I'm going to talk to him tomorrow and no backing out of this, this time.  
  
~May 11th~  
  
Today something really strange happened. I went to Capsule Corp. to talk to Trunks this afternoon. When I landed on the front yard, I had a really strange feeling about this. I think I was just nervous to talk to him. I saw Vegeta training in the gravity room. I didn't want to disturb him. So I walked to the front door, then I saw that the door was open. So I went in, I saw nobody. Then I heard something in the kitchen. I walked carefully to the kitchen. There I saw Trunks, he looked a little different somehow, but I hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks so.  
  
"Hi Trunks" I carefully said hoping he would still talk to me. He looked up from the magazine he was reading and looked a bit confused. "Hi, eh sorry do I now you?" he then asked. I too was now confused. "I'm Pan, you don't remember me?" I asked very confused. "Oh you think I'm Trunks from this timeline. Eh sorry, I'm Mirai Trunks. I have come from the future and I'm staying here for a while. I have been here two weeks now, so why haven't I seen you here before?" he said still a little confused. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Two Trunks'!!! "I.I.eh.." I was speechless. Why hadn't Bra told me about Mirai Trunks? Is this why she hadn't called me??  
  
A/N: What will happen now??? Why hadn't Bra told her Mirai Trunks was here??? So what do you think?? Please review!!!!! 


	4. Why is this happening to me?

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any of these characters.  
  
"I.I.eh." I was speechless. Why hadn't Bra told me about Mirai Trunks? Is this why she hadn't called me??  
  
I really couldn't think straight anymore and then everything went black.  
  
After a while, I heard a voice. "Are you alright?" it was Trunks' voice. I opened my eyes and saw him. "Trunks, is that you?" I said still a little confused. We were sitting in the kitchen. "It's Mirai Trunks" he said. Then I remembered everything. I was going to talk to Trunks and then I thought he was in the kitchen but it wasn't him. It was Mirai Trunks. "Are you alright?" he asked again. "Yeah.I think so" I said. "Ok so what did you say you name was?" he asked curiously. "My name is Son Pan" I said. "Oh.are you related to Gohan?" he then asked. "Yes" I said "I'm his daughter". "Oh really? I didn't know he had a daughter." he said. "So what are you doing here? Is evil coming again? I asked. I heard a lot of story's about Mirai Trunks. He once came to warn us about the androids. My dad told them when I was little. He likes Mirai Trunks a lot more than Trunks, but I don't know why. "No" he said and then began to tell me the whole story. Why he came here and how it was in his world. He told me that he couldn't live in his world anymore, because everyone in his world died and he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. So that's why he came here. It was very interesting. We really had fun together talking about all sorts of things. He is so different from the Trunks of this timeline.  
  
Many hours had past. I completely forgot the time. I looked at the clock "Oh no." I said. "What is it?" he asked. "I should go home now. My dad would be very upset if he finds out I'm not home by now" I then said quickly and stood up. "I'll talk to you later, bye" and I quickly ran to the door and walked outside. There I bumped into Trunks. I totally forgot about him. "Hi" I said uncomfortably. "Hi" he said. I could hear in his voice that he was nervous. "Eh.I.I." he began. "Trunks, look I know it's a little awkward now between us, but I still want to be friends if you want to." I said not looking at him. "Of course I want to be friends with you, why did you think I wouldn't?" he asked me. "Eh. I don't know. But I really have to go now. So talk to you later. Bye!" I said quickly and flew away. "Wait Pan, I have to tell you something!" I heard Trunks yell but I really didn't have the time to talk to him. I quietly flew into my room. Luckily, my dad didn't noticed I was gone.  
  
I think I'm going to like Mirai Trunks, he's really nice. Oh no.here I go again. I'm not going to fall for him again this time, even if he's from another time. But what am I going to do now?? There are two Trunks' now!! It will be much harder now to forget him. I can't believe this is happening!!!  
  
~May 12th~  
  
I went to see Bra today and ask why she hadn't told me about Mirai Trunks. So I went to Capsule corp. and knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw Mirai Trunks was standing there. "Hi Mirai Trunks" I said. "Hi Pan" he replied. "Is Bra home" I asked him. "Eh no, she went out, but I think she will be back soon" he said. "Ok then, eh.can I come in?" "Yes of course, come in" he said friendly. We went to the living room and sat down on the couch. We talked a little and then we watched a movie. We sat very close to each other. I leaned against his shoulder and he had his arm around me. It felt so right.  
  
When the movie was finished, Bra walked in. "Hi" she said. "O hi, Bra. I was looking for you" I said and quickly stood up and walked to her. "Ok, let's go to my room" she then said. "Ok, Bye. See you later" I said to Mirai Trunks. "Bye" He replied. And we walked upstairs. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked when we were in her room. "Ok, why haven't you told me Mirai Trunks was here?" I asked her curiously. "Oh that, I just didn't want to confuse you even more after what happened with Trunks that's all" she said smiling. "Oh." I said.  
  
"But I have to tell you something" she then said. "What?" I asked. "Yesterday when you left, Mirai Trunks began to ask me all sorts of questions about you. I think he likes you" she said sounding happy for me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are.you..su.r..e?" I asked carefully. "Yes" she said very confident. "No, this can't happen again!!!" I yelled. "Oh yeah, I also told him that.eh." she said. "What?!" I said. "Eh.I kinda said that you liked Trunks and.that a few weeks ago when you told him you liked him, he rejected you. "WHAT!!! Y.YOU DID WHAT!!!" I yelled. "I can't believe this!!! I thought you were my best friend and I can't fall for him again!!! Can I??" "Of course you can!! They are two different people. They grew up in another time line. They only look the same" Bra said trying to comfort me. "I need to think about this" I said and I stood up. "I'll call you later" "Ok, see you" she said. I walked out of her room. On my way downstairs, I saw Mirai Trunks sitting on the couch, watching TV. I quietly walked to the door and opened it, hoping he wouldn't hear me leaving.  
  
Outside I ran into Trunks again. (This happened to me before.) "Eh sorry, I really have to go now" I said quickly. I was really confused at the moment because of what Bra said, so I didn't want to talk to Trunks now. "Wait, I have to tell you something." he said, sounding nervous. "Can you tell me another time? I really have to go." I said. "Why don't you have the time to talk to me anymore? You're usually always spending time with me. I haven't seen you lately, why is that?" He asked. "Because I told you I love you and you told me you didn't love me back. It's too awkward." I thought. "Eh. I just have been busy with school and stuff lately. That's all" I said trying to be convincing. "Oh." was the only thing he said. "But I have to go. Bye!" I said and quickly flew away. "Wait Pan!!" he yelled. But I didn't listen to him, I just couldn't concentrate at the moment. I would talk to him later.  
  
~May 13th~  
  
I thought about what Bra said all day and I couldn't even sleep last night. I really don't know what to do! What if Mirai Trunks likes me., but I have only known him for a couple of days! If he doesn't. oh no. I totally forgot about Trunks. I still have to talk to him. What if he likes me too., but if he did like me, he would have told me when I said, I loved him, right? But why would he ask Goten what he would think if him and me were are couple? This is just too confusing. And what did he wanted to tell me? Why are there two Trunks'??? Why did Mirai Trunks ever come here in the first place? If he didn't came here, it would be much easier or if Bra didn't told me he liked me. Maybe he doesn't like me, he only met me a few days ago. I don't think you can like someone that fast. or can you?? AHH.my head is hurting from all the thinking...  
  
~May 15th~  
  
Today I went to my favourite place to think about everything that has happened to me the last couple of days. It is a valley in the mountains. There are a few trees and there is a lake with ducks and fish. Nobody knows about this place, so I can think here in peace. I sat down at the lake. I love watching the ducks and fish swim. I was in deep thought, when someone said "Hi" to me. I didn't even feel him approaching. I quickly turned around and saw him standing there. "Hi" I said. "What are you doing here?" he asked running his fingers through his lavender hair. "I'm just thinking and what are you doing here? I thought nobody knew this place existed." I said. "I come here often since I arrived here. It's peaceful and away from all the people. I didn't know this was your place to think." he then said. "Oh, it's ok" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked me. "Oh no, go ahead" and with that he sat down next to me. "So." he said. "Eh.what are you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?" "Eh." I thought I should tell him so I said carefully "About you" and waited for his reaction. "Oh.why are you thinking about me?" he asked a little confused. "Uh.it's just very confusing. All this and what happened to me the last couple of days." I said hoping he would understand. "And why is that?" he asked getting curious. "Now there are two of you and that's confusing" I said. "Because you like Trunks?" he then said. I jumped a bit. How did he know? Oh yeah Bra told him. I almost forgot. I blushed "Yes" I said. "And he doesn't like you." he said. "Yes" I said with a little sadness in my voice.  
  
For a while, we didn't say anything to each other.  
  
"Pan?" he said breaking the silence. "Yes?" I said. Then he did something, I really didn't expect he would do.  
  
A/N: What did he do??? So what do you think??? I'm really curious to know how many people have read this story so far. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. I totally forgot about him!

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.still don't own them.  
  
"Pan?" he said breaking the silence. "Yes?" I said. Then he did something, I really didn't expect he would do.  
  
His head came closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and then he kissed me. I was a little surprised at first, but then I kissed him back. I felt a warm, fizzy feeling inside me when we kissed. I felt the happiest person in the whole world.  
  
After a while, he broke the kiss. "I know I have only met you a few days ago, but I love you, Pan. From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were he one for me" he said. I felt butterflies in my stomach flying around very quickly, when he said those words. "I love you too, Mirai Trunks." I said and kissed him again. After I broke the kiss to breathe, we sat there a while just looking at the ducks and fish. He put his arm around me and I leaned against him. I forgot everything around me. And what had happened to me the last few days. From that moment, I could only think of Mirai Trunks. His lavender hair. his deep blue eyes, his smile, he's just perfect. *sighs*  
  
~May 16th~  
  
I woke up really happy this morning. I finally had a good night rest, for the first time in the last couple of weeks.  
  
I went downstairs for breakfast. My parents were already sitting in the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen with a big smile on my face. (I just couldn't stop smiling) "Good morning dear, you look happy this morning" my mom said to me the moment I walked in. "Good morning mom, dad, and yes I'm really happy today" I said still smiling. "How come you're so happy?" my dad asked me curious, looking up from the paper he was reading. "You weren't so happy the last couple of weeks" he said. "Can't I just be happy?" I said and began eating. I didn't want to tell them about Mirai Trunks yet. Both my parents looked a bit anxious at me. I just ignored them and ate my breakfast.  
  
"I'm going to see Bra now, ok?" I said when I finished my breakfast. "Ok dear" my mother said. "Be home by ten" my dad said. "Dad! I'm not a child anymore!" I yelled. I think he suspects something. The last time he said that was when I was going out with. eh.I don't want to think about him. "Bye" I said quickly and walked out the door before my dad could say anything.  
  
I flew towards Capsule corp. as fast as I could. I really wanted to tell Bra everything that happened yesterday and of course, I wanted to see Mirai Trunks. When I landed in front of the door, I knocked on it. Seconds later, Mirai Trunks opened the door. He smiled. "Hi Pan" he said happy. "Hi Mirai Trunks" I said also smiling and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Is Bra home" I asked him. "Aren't you here to see me then?" he said a little disappointed. "Of course I am, but I have to talk to Bra first" I said and gave him another kiss on his cheek. "She's upstairs" he said. "Ok thanks" I said and was about to walk upstairs, when he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "What?" I asked him. "Can't I have a kiss from the girl I love most?" he said with a puppy face. He looked so cute when he did that. "Of course you can" I said and kissed him.  
  
After a while, I broke the kiss. "I have to go to Bra now" I said. "Ok" he said and kissed me again. I didn't want to stop, but I was just so happy I wanted to tell Bra everything, so I broke the kiss again and this time out of his arms. "I'll see you later" I said and walked upstairs. "Ok" he said and walked to the living room.  
  
Upstairs I knocked on Bra's door. I hoped Goten wasn't there. "Come in" I heard her say. So I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed. "Hi Bra, what are you doing?" I said happy. "Hi, eh.nothing, I was doing nothing." she said a little nervous. "What are you doing here?" she then asked me. "I have to tell you something" I said and sat down next to her. "What?" she asked. "Well the last couple of days were very confusing, so I went to my favourite place to think. And well.while I sat there, Mirai Trunks came. And we talked a little. And then." I said. "What did he do then?" she asked curious. "He then kissed me" I said very happy. "He did!" she said surprised. "Wow, that's really great!" she said smiling and very happy for me.  
  
Then I heard something in the closet. The door opened and Goten fell out of the closet with only his pants on and his shirt in his hands. "Hi Pan" he said with a Son smile. Bra's head turned red like a tomato. "Eh." she said. I just began to laugh. Goten stood quickly up and put his shirt on. "I can't believe you're doing it here. Won't Vegeta notice?" I asked still couldn't stop laughing. "No, he won't because he's always training in the gravity room" Bra said. "So.You and Mirai Trunks, heh?" Goten said trying to change the subject. "And what about Trunks?" he said. I stopped laughing. "Eh...I totally forgot about him" I said. "So what are you going to tell Trunks then?" Bra asked also trying to forget what happened just minutes ago. I began to think about him. "Eh.I don't know. That I got over him and that I'm with Mirai Trunks now" I said. "And what if he likes you too?" Bra asked. "Eh.then he should have told me, on the night I told him I loved him." I said and trying not to think about that. "I'm happy now with Mirai Trunks and Trunks isn't going to ruin that" I said, now hoping he wouldn't like me, so it wouldn't get all confused again.  
  
"I'm going to Mirai Trunks now and leave you two to do whatever you were doing" I said after an awkward silence and walked out of the room. On my way down stairs, I walked past Trunks' room. I saw him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I wonder how he will react, if he knows about Mirai Trunks and me.  
  
Down stairs, I saw Mirai Trunks sitting on the couch in the living room. I walked towards him and sat down next to him. "Hi" I said, smiling at him. "Hi" he said and smiled back. "So what did you tell Bra?" he asked. "Oh.just girl talk" I said and hoped he wouldn't ask more about that. "Is there something interesting on TV?" I asked him to change the subject. "No, not really" he replied. "Let's watch a movie then" I suggested. "Ok, which movie do you want to watch then?" he asked. "Uh.Sleepless in Seattle." I said, I haven't seen that in a while and I saw it lying on the table. "Ok" he said and put the tape in the VCR. He sat down next to me. I leaned against him and he put his arm around me. I felt really comfortable in his arms.  
  
When the movie ended, he stood up, walked to the VCR and took the tape out. He sat back on the couch. "So, how did you like the movie?" he asked me. "I like it" I said "And you?" I asked. "I like every movie when I watch it with you" he said smiling and kissed me. We hadn't even noticed that someone had entered the room. "Wha.?" we heard someone say. We parted and looked at the person who said that. It was Trunks. He was just standing there and he looked a bit shocked, seeing Mirai Trunks and me kissing. Then he looked a bit hurt and walked away.  
  
"Wait, Trunks" I yelled after him. "I'll be right back" I said to Mirai Trunks. He understood and nodded. I ran after him. When I went outside, I saw him sitting at the lake with his head down. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Listen, Trunks." I said carefully. He said nothing. I could hear he was sobbing. "Leave me alone, Pan" he said a little harsh. You could now hear clear that he was crying. Maybe he does love me, I thought at that moment.  
  
"Trunks, please listen." I tried again, but he stood up. I could see his face now. His eyes were red and puffy, and tears were streaming over his cheeks. He looked at me a minute and flew away. "Wait, Trunks!" I yelled after him, but he didn't listen.  
  
A/N: So what do you think??? Do you think Mirai Trunks and Pan should stay together or should I make this a Trunks and Pan fic??? Please review!!!!! 


	6. Why does life have to be so complicated?

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It helped a lot writing this story. And I'm sorry it took so long, but I was on a vacation, so I couldn't write there...  
  
"Trunks, please listen." I tried again, but he stood up. I could see his face now. His eyes were red and puffy, and tears were streaming over his cheeks. He looked at me a minute and flew away. "Wait, Trunks!" I yelled after him, but he didn't listen.  
  
I just stood there, watching him fly away. "Does he love me?" I wondered "Then why didn't he tell me, on the night I told him, I loved him???"  
  
Then Mirai Trunks came outside. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yes, everything is fine" I said, trying not to worry him. He wrapped his arms around me. We just stood there for a while and I tried not to think about Trunks.  
  
~May 17th~  
  
Today I woke up, still wondering about Trunks and the events that happened yesterday. I tried to stop thinking about him and just be happy that I have Mirai Trunks, but somehow I just couldn't..  
  
~May 18th~  
  
Today I went to lunch with my uncle Goten. He called me this morning to ask me if I wanted to go lunch with him. I had nothing to do, so I said yes.  
  
"So why aren't you lunching with Bra?" I asked him, as we sat down. "Eh..it's not working very well between me and Bra" he said carefully. "What do you mean it's not working very well between you and Bra!" I said almost yelling. "Well..it's not what you think. Bra and I are doing just fine, but it's just that, we don't know if our families would approve our relationship" he then said. "What do you mean? I thought you and Bra didn't care about what your families thought about your relationship." I said, trying to find out what the problem is. "It's just that we thought about that a lot lately and we almost got caught by Vegeta! He could have killed me then, if I didn't quickly hide in the closet before he entered the room." he said, thinking back at that moment. I could see his face looking a little scared. "Why don't you tell everybody, so you won't have to sneak around?" I asked him. "Because Vegeta will definitely kill me and I don't want to die yet.." he said, getting scared. "But he will found out someday, somehow, so you're practically dead already" I said. Now Goten got really scared, he know that was true...  
  
"So what are you up to?" he said really quick, trying to change the subject. "I'm doing fine. I'm just a little confused" I said, knowing he wouldn't want to talk about Vegeta anymore. "Confused about what?" he asked. "About Trunks" I carefully said. "How come?" he asked, getting curious. So I began to tell about what happened the other day. "..and Trunks saw us kissing. He was shocked at first, but then he looked hurt and walked away. I followed him outside. He just sat there near the lake, watching the fish and ducks swimming. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He was just sitting there and said nothing. I tried to explain everything, but he just sat there crying (!). He wanted me to leave him alone. I tried for the second time to explain everything to him, but he didn't listen.. he stood up and flew away. But before he flew away, he looked at me for a minute. I could see the pain he felt in his eyes.." I said a little sad, seeing the pain in his eyes again. After a minute, I looked at Goten, to see how he would react.  
  
There was a silence, both me and Goten said nothing. Then Goten broke the silence. "See I told you, he loves you" he said, smiling a son smile. "WHAT! Is that all you have to say!" I yelled at him. I at least expected him to tell me to go talk to him or something like that. "So what are you going to do now, then?" he asked me. "I have no idea. I don't even know who I love more" I said. "Well, you better find out soon, before you hurt Mirai Trunks or Trunks even more" he said. "Yes, I know that" *sighs*  
  
~May 19th~  
  
When I woke up today, Bra called me and asked if Mirai Trunks and I would like to go to the mall with her. She told me that Mirai Trunks already said that he would came, so I said I would come too, of course.  
  
I went to Capsule corp. to meet them. They were already standing outside, waiting for me. "Hi guys" I said when I landed in front of them. "Hi Pan" they both said. "Ok, let's got then" I said. "Ok" Mirai Trunks said, took me by the hand and we slowly walked to the mall.  
  
At the mall, Bra just dragged me to every store. Mirai Trunks was walking a few metres behind us. "So how are things between you and Mirai Trunks?" Bra asked me after a while. "We have only been together for a few days, you know. Nothing really important happened between us." I replied. "And what about Trunks?" she asked curious. "I really don't know" I sighed. "What happened?" she asked, she could see that something was wrong. I looked behind me, to make sure Mirai Trunks couldn't hear it. Then I told her the same story, I told uncle Goten yesterday. "....but before he flew away, he looked at me for a minute. I could see the pain he felt in his eyes..." I said, trying not to see the pain again.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know my brother could cry" Bra then said. "WHAT! Is that all you care for? " I yelled. "Sorry, I just never thought he would cry over a girl" she said. "Yeah me too, that's why it makes me think about him so much, but what do you think I should do?" I asked. "Who do you love more?" she asked. "That's the problem, I don't know" I replied. "WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW!" she yelled. "Shhh..quiet!" I said to her and looked behind me to see if Mirai Trunks heard it. Luckily he hadn't, he was still a few metres behind us, looking at the display windows of the stores. "Well than you'll have to figure it out soon!" she said, not yelling anymore. "I know, I know" I said.  
  
I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so I walked to Mirai Trunks and walked next to him. He just smiled at me and took my hand in his. "He looks so happy. I don't want to hurt him. He doesn't know what happened that day with Trunks. Should I tell him?" I thought, while we walked hand in hand. "No, It will only worry him"  
  
~May 20th~  
  
Oh..what should I do? Tomorrow is the annual picnic of the Sons and Briefs. I'm usually looking forward to this event, because I would be spending a whole day with Trunks. But now it's different, after what happened the other day. It will be very awkward. How will I face him? Maybe I have to act normal, as if nothing happened, but that wouldn't be right.  
  
We will have to talk to each other, somehow. We can't just ignore each other, can we? I will see what will happen, soon enough.. *sighs*  
  
But I have to help my mother make food for tomorrow now...  
  
~May 21st~  
  
We made a lot of food for everyone yesterday. We are sitting in the park now, waiting for the Briefs to arrive. (I'm writing this in the park) Oh there they are, Bulma, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Trunks and Bra. They also brought a lot of food, I see. They all are carrying the food to where my parents are sitting. I'm sitting under the old oak tree, so that I can see everybody. In front of me, I see everyone taking a place on the blanket. Bulma is talking to my parents, Bra tries to join the conversation, Vegeta is just sitting there listening with his arms crossed, Trunks is also trying to listen and I see Mirai Trunks coming towards me. "Hi, what are you doing?" he asks. "Oh, I'm just writing in my dairy" I say, holding this book close to me, so that Mirai Trunks can't read it. "Oh really" he says and tries to see what I'm writing. "I'm not letting you read this, you know. So stop trying" I say smiling. "Ok ok, but aren't you going to sit over there with me?" he asks me with a puppy face and points to the place where everyone else is sitting. I laugh. "Ok" I say. I will write this later.  
  
Ok, we are finished eating. It was fun. We talked about everything and we laughed a lot, except for Vegeta, of course. And it seemed like Trunks didn't have a lot of fun. He was just sitting there. He didn't even eat! However, nobody except me noticed that. Now and then, I see him looking at me with a sad expression on his face and then my heartaches, seeing him looking at me like that.  
  
Now I'm again sitting under the oak tree, in front of me, I see my parents and Bulma still talking, on my right, I see Bra, Mirai Trunks and Vegeta sitting by the lake, playing cards and on my left, I see Trunks sitting alone on a swing. He is looking at me. I look at him and he quickly turns his head away. I decide to go to him and talk to him. I look to see if anyone is watching, but they are all busy talking to each other or playing cards that they wouldn't notice me if I walked over to Trunks.  
  
So I walk towards him and sit on the swing next to his. "Hi" I say to him. He looks up. "Hi" he says back.  
  
A/N: So what do you think of this chapter??? Please review!!! Thank you! ^_- 


	7. Confessions

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Chapter 7: Confessions  
  
"...." = speaking  
  
*....* = thoughts  
  
So I walk towards him and sit on the swing next to his. "Hi" I say to him. He looks up. "Hi" he says back.  
  
He looked at the ground again. There was an awkward moment of silence. "Eh...We need to talk" I said, breaking the silence. He was still looking at the ground and said nothing. "How come we only talk when you want to?" he suddenly asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked him a little confused. "When we bumped into each other, I wanted to talk to you, but you just didn't have the time and that happened twice!" he said a little angry. *Wow, where did that come from?* I thought, totally taken back.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
May 11th  
  
..."Hi" I said uncomfortably. "Hi" he said. I could hear in his voice that he was nervous. "Eh...I..I..." he began. "Trunks, look I know it's a little awkward now between us, but I still want to be friends if you want to..." I said not looking at him. "Of course I want to be friends with you, why did you think I wouldn't?" he asked me. "Eh... I don't know. But I really have to go now. So talk to you later. Bye!" I said quickly and flew away. "Wait Pan, I have to tell you something!" I heard Trunks yell but I really didn't have the time to talk to him....  
  
May 12th  
  
...Outside I ran into Trunks again. "Eh sorry, I really have to go now" I said quickly. I was really confused at the moment because of what Bra said, so I didn't want to talk to Trunks now. "Wait, I have to tell you something." he said, sounding nervous. "Can you tell me another time? I really have to go." I said. "Why don't you have the time to talk to me anymore? You're usually always spending time with me. I haven't seen you lately, why is that?" He asked. *Because I told you I love you and you told me you didn't love me back. It's too awkward.* I thought. "Eh... I just have been busy with school and stuff lately. That's all" I said trying to be convincing. "Oh..." was the only thing he said. "But I have to go. Bye!" I said and quickly flew away. "Wait Pan!!" he yelled. But I didn't listen to him, I just couldn't concentrate at the moment. I would talk to him later...  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
*I totally forgot about that!* I thought. "I...I'm sorry" I said, looking at the ground "I...I..." "You only thought about yourself!" he said getting angrier. *I wonder why he is so angry with me* "I...I...I'm sorry, please...forgive me..." I said, feeling guilty.  
  
There was the awkward silence again.  
  
He looked at the ground. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me" he said, not angry anymore. I looked at him and gave a weak smile. "Eh...that's ok" I said. *Is he having mood swings or something like that???*  
  
He looked at me. I saw the pain in his eyes again, that caused my heart to ache. *Did I really hurt him this much?* I asked myself. *Does he really love me???* I have to ask him, so I gathered all my courage. "T...Trunks...d...do..." I looked at the ground. *Why is this so hard?* I thought. My heart began to beat faster by the second. "...do y...you love me?" I finally asked him, letting myself breathe normal again.  
  
The awkward silence returned once again. "Yes,...I do" he said almost whispering. I was a little shocked hearing this, but somewhere in my heart, I knew he did. "Then...why didn't you tell me that on the night I told you?" I asked him, already having a slight idea why.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
April 22nd  
  
"Hi Pan, what are you doing here?" Bra asked. "I just had to talk to someone" I said a little sad, remembering the event that happened last night. "So what is it? "Goten asked. I sat down on the couch next to Bra. And I began to tell what happened last night. "Last night I told Trunks that I loved him and...and..." I could feel the tears coming back again. I took a deep breathe. "And he said he loved me t..." "That's good" Bra said happy. "But only as a friend" I tried not to listen to Bra and finished my sentence. "Oh...I thought he liked you more than a friend" Goten said confused. "Why did you think that??" I then said feeling really sad and a little upset at Goten. "Well...he once asked me how I would feel if you and he were a couple." Goten said not to get me more upset than I already was. "And what did you say?" Bra asked him because I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. "Then I said..." Goten continued. "Oh No!!" Goten yelled and ran to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Bra and I looked very confused and ran after him to find out what just happened. "Goten, are you ok?" Bra asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I only ran to the bathroom because I don't want Pan to hurt me!" Goten replied. "Why do I want to hurt you?" I asked him. Then it hit me. "GOTEN, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO TRUNKS???" "Ehh..." Goten started "I told him...that...eh...I would kill him...if he ever hurts you...and I told him...that nobody would approve...if you two would go out and...especially Gohan...he would have killed him"  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"I...tried...but I was afraid our families would disapprove our relationship and Gohan would have definitely killed me" he said. I could hear in his voice that he was sad. "But after days of thinking, I found out that I really loved you and that it didn't matter what our families would think of us. That's what I wanted to tell you, but you didn't want to talk to me and I can understand why. You were hurt because of me; I could see it in your eyes." He let out a sigh.  
  
"And...now you're with Mirai Trunks..." he said and looked up at the sky. I really felt sad. *He really does love me* I thought. "I...I..." I said. "I have to accept that..." he went on and looked at the ground again "And live on with my life......I hope your happy with him, I really do... But you have to know one thing, that I love you...I always have and I always will" he said and then he stood up and walked away, leaving me behind, thinking about what he just said...  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you think of this story so far!!!!! I will up date as soon as I can!!! ^_^ But I think it's going to take a little longer, because the summer vacation is almost over... so I have to go to school :( 


	8. Everything happens for a reason

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Chapter 8, Everything happens for a reason.  
  
"..." = talking  
  
*...* = thinking  
  
"And...now you're with Mirai Trunks..." he said and looked up at the sky. I really felt sad. *He really does love me* I thought. "I..I..." I said. "I have to accept that..." he went on "And live on with my life...I hope your happy with him, I really do. But you have to know one thing, that I love you....I always have and I always will" he said and then he stood up and walked away, leaving me behind, thinking about what he just said...  
  
I just sat there on the swing, looking at the empty swing next to me. *What am I going to do now?* I thought and put my head in my hands.  
  
After a while I looked up and saw that Trunks had joined Bra, Mirai Trunks and Vegeta playing cards. I looked at them for a moment and saw Mirai Trunks looking at me. He smiled and I tried to smile back. He said something to them and stood up.  
  
He walked towards me. "Hi" he said and sat down on the swing, where Trunks sat just one moment ago.  
  
"Hi" I said to him.  
  
"So...where were you and Trunks talking about?" he then asked me.  
  
"Eh..." I looked at the ground and tried to think of something. *I can't tell him the truth! At least, not yet...* I said to myself. "Oh...nothing important. Just about all sorts of things" I said, hoping he would believe it.  
  
"Oh ok" he said and looked to where the others were sitting. "We need to talk" he then said.  
  
I was a little shocked about what he just said. *Did he know?* I thought. *No, he couldn't.* I tried to calm myself. "About what?" I asked him, a little nervous and started to swing on the swing a little.  
  
"Well, I was thinking...maybe we should tell our parents about us" he said.  
  
*Ow that!* "Eh...yeah maybe we should tell them" I said quickly and stopped swinging "But I don't know if they will approve, especially my dad"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, but they will find out someday..." he said and looked me in the eye "And both families are here right now. I think this is an good opportunity to tell them"  
  
"Maybe it is" I said, in my head I wasn't paying much attention to him, because I couldn't stop thinking of Trunks. *But maybe this will help me forget about him* I thought to myself.  
  
"Ok let's go then" he said quickly. Before I could say something to him, he took my hand and started walking to where everyone else sat.  
  
"Wait here" he said to me, when we were standing next to the blanket where my parents and Bulma were sitting. He walked towards Bra, Trunks and Vegeta and said something to them. I couldn't hear what he was saying. They stopped playing cards and stood up and followed Mirai Trunks. I saw Trunks looking at me with an confused expression on his face. I wondered why he looked confused. *Maybe because of what Mirai Trunks said* I said to myself. Mirai Trunks stopped next to me and took my hand in his.  
  
"Well..." he started and then looked at me and smiled "Pan and I have something to tell you, guys" he said and I started to get a little nervous. *I hope my dad doesn't kill him* I thought.  
  
"You two are going out, aren't you?" Bulma said in a happy tone.  
  
"That's ridiculious!! Why would you think that?!" My dad started to yell at Bulma.  
  
"Well...,eh...because it's true" Mirai Trunks said, a little sacred of what my dad would do to him.  
  
"WHAT!!!" my dad yelled and turned to Mirai Trunks. He ran to him, grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up in the air. "IF YOU..." he began.  
  
"DAD!! Put him down!!" I yelled at my dad.  
  
"I thought you liked Trunks" my mother suddenly said, before my dad could do anything.  
  
I looked st my mother and forgot my dad was still holdingn Mirai Trunks. *WHAT! How did she know!!* I thought and started to panic a little. "Eh..." I said. I looked at Trunks. He was looking back. His eyes were burned into mine. I saw, that he was hoping, I would say, I still liked him. Then I looked at Mirai Trunks, my dad was still holding him in the air, but I could see he was looking at me. He looked a bit uncertain of what my answer would be. I looked around me and saw that everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to give an answer. "Eh...why would you think that?" I said, a little nervous.  
  
Everyone then looked at my mother, waiting for her to say something. "Oh...never mind then. It just slipped out of my mouth" my mother said quickly.  
  
I was relieved that my mother didn't ask more about that. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Trunks was sad. He was looking at the ground. My heart sank. Somehow, I could feel the pain he was feeling. *Why do I have the feeling that I have betrayed him?* I asked myself, but couldn't think of an answer.  
  
"Eh...a little help, please" Mirai Trunks said to me and I came out of my thoughts. I looked at him. I forgot my dad was still holding him. "DAD! Please put him down!" I tried again and gave him a puppy face. "Argg...fine! But if you ever hurt my daughter in any way, I WILL kill you!!" he treatened Mirai Trunks and slowly put him down. He looked a little scared. "Are you ok?" I asked him, hoping my dad didn't hurt him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Aw...you two make such a lovely couple!" Bulma said. "So when are you planning to find a girlfriend, Trunks? she asked him.  
  
When she asked him that question, my heart ached. *Why did she have to ask him that question?" I thought.  
  
Trunks was still looking at the ground and said nothing. Bulma waited for his answer, but he said nothing. She looked a little confused, but after a while when he still said nothing, she just ignored him.  
  
Vegeta was just sitting there with his arms crossed. He wasn't looking at us. He was looking at Trunks. As if he knew what was going on between us. I looked at Vegeta. He looked from Trunks to me. He shook his head, as if telling me, I made a mistake... That I shouldn't be with Mirai Trunks. *What if I have made a mistake?* I thought.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. We should go home" my mother said. Everyone stood up and began to pack the leftovers of the food.  
  
Bra walked towards me. "Hey Pan, have you seen Goten today? He didn't show up" she asked me with a little concern in her voice.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him today" I said to her.  
  
"Ok thanks, I'll go call him. Maybe he forgot it, you know how he is" she said and walked away towards the Capsule corp. car where Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were standing.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go too" Mirai Trunks said to me and gave me a kiss. "Bye" he said and also walked towards the car. "Bye!" I yelled to him, before he stepped into the car. I watched them drive away and walked to my parents, who were already sitting in the car waiting for me.  
  
On the way home, I didn't say much, because Trunks was in my head again. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said to me on the swing and I kept hearing those words. *...I love you...I always have and I always will...*  
  
A/N: Another chapter done! I hope you like it and PLEASE review!!! Argg...school starts next week so it's gonna take longer to update... :( But I will try to update as soon as possible... 


	9. Why did you leave my life?

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own any of these characters. In my dreams maybe...  
  
"..." = talking  
  
*...* = thinking  
  
Chapter 9: Why did you leave my life?  
  
On the way home, I didn't say much, because Trunks was in my head again. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said to me on the swing and I kept hearing those words. *...I love you...I always have and I always will...*  
  
I'm lying in my bed right now, writing this. It's 2 am and I still can't sleep. I have to figure out whom I love more, Mirai Trunks or Trunks? However, everyone (except for Goten and Bra, of course) thinks I like Mirai Trunks more and not Trunks... And what did Vegeta wanted to tell me?? Does he think I should have chosen Trunks? I didn't really chose one person yet... Oh...this is all too confusing... I'm going to try to get some sleep now.  
  
~May 22nd~  
  
I didn't sleep well last night. I tried, but I just couldn't stop thinking of him. I even dreamt that I sat on that swing again and I was reliving the whole conversation. Everything felt so real! I saw the pain in his eyes again and kept hearing those words... I didn't know that a few words would mean so much...  
  
I don't know what to do! *Why can't I stop thinking of him?* I asked myself for the hundredth time.  
  
I look down at the necklace I'm wearing. It's the one Trunks gave me for my birthday. I have worn it every day since he gave it to me. Even after the night, he told me he didn't love me...  
  
Argg..I'm driving myself crazy! I have to stop thinking about all of this. I'm with Mirai Trunks now. He loves me! I should be happy and not confused the whole time...  
  
~May 24th~  
  
I was sleeping when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said yawning into the phone, half-sleeping.  
  
"Hey, it's Mirai Trunks" he said.  
  
"Why are you calling this early?" I asked him, a little annoyed, for calling this early.  
  
"Well, I have something to tell you" he said in a happy tone.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" I asked him.  
  
"You know my mother gave me a job at Capsule corp., right?" he said.  
  
"Yes, I knew that! You didn't call me just to say that, did you?" I asked, still a little annoyed.  
  
"No, of course not!" he said, "I have the go on a business trip next week, to Paris for one week and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me"  
  
"One week to Paris?!" I said surprised *hmm...that doesn't sound bad. Maybe it will help me to clear my mind and maybe forget Trunks...* I thought. "Ok, I'll go with you" I said, already looking forward to the trip, because I have never been to Paris.  
  
"That's great! I'll go ask my mother for another ticket. Bye, see you soon!" he said all happy.  
  
"Ok, bye!" I said and I hung up the phone.  
  
I was still tired so I went back to sleep...  
  
~May 26th~  
  
I went to Capsule corp. today to ask Mirai Trunks more details about the trip.  
  
When I arrived there, I walked to the backdoor (which is always open, if somebody is home, of course) I walked into the house. I saw nobody, but I heard the tv was on, so I went to the living room.  
  
There I saw Trunks sitting on the couch. (I knew it was Trunks, because he has a little shorter hair than Mirai Trunks)  
  
"Eh...Hi" I said, trying to get his attention.  
  
He turned his head, until he saw me standing. "Eh...Hi" he said back.  
  
"Hmm...do you know where Mirai Trunks is?" I asked him, but already regretted it.  
  
"Of course, you're here to see him" he said to him self, but I could hear him. "You know ever since you two are together, you don't have time to hang with me anymore. We used to spend every day together. It's like you disappeared from my life. You just left it behind you" he said, sounding a little angry.  
  
I walked towards him and sat down next to him on the couch. "I didn't know you felt this way" I said, feeling guilty for not spending time with him anymore.  
  
"Well, I know nothing is going to happen between us, but I still miss you as my friend. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Of course I would miss you!" he said. I looked at the ground, not knowing what to say to him.  
  
"Do you really love him?" he suddenly asked me.  
  
I looked up at him. I didn't know what to say. "Eh..." I began. *Maybe I should tell him the truth* I thought to myself *It couldn't get any worse than it already is* I thought to myself. "To be honest..." I said. I looked at the ground again. I just couldn't look him in the eye. "I don't know who I love more..." I admitted.  
  
I looked at him and saw his face lit up a little. I saw hope in his eyes. "Then why are you with him?" he asked me. I didn't even know the answer myself. I sighed. "I don't know" I said.  
  
He said nothing; there was the awkward silence between us again. We never had one of those silences before I told him I loved him.  
  
"Don't go to Paris with him" he said, almost sounding desperate.  
  
I looked at him a little confused. "Why not? It's only for one week." I said, wondering why he would ask me that.  
  
"Because..." he said and looked at the ground again. "I want you to stay here...with me"  
  
"Oh Trunks..."I said. *Maybe I shouldn't go* I thought to myself.  
  
He looked at me and our eyes met again. His head came closer to mine. I could almost feel him breathing on my lips. "Please..." he said, before leaning closer and then he kissed me...  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger! What's going to happen next??? Will Pan go to Paris with Mirai Trunks after this happened or will she stay with Trunks???  
  
So what do you think? Please review!!!!! 


	10. I don't want you to give up

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: Still the same...  
  
Chapter 10: I don't want you to give up.  
  
He looked at me and our eyes met again. His head came closer to mine. I could almost feel him breathing on my lips. "Please..." he said, before leaning closer and then he kissed me...  
  
*Oh my God, he's kissing me!! Is this a dream??* I thought *No, he's really kissing me, oh my, I can't believe this!!!*  
  
*Wait, I can't do this! What about Mirai Trunks?? I have to stop this now!! But damn, he is a good kisser, I have to admit that. No, stop thinking like this, Pan! Think of Mirai Trunks, what if he walks in on us?!*  
  
Realising that could happen I slowly pulled away. I looked at him. We both looked a little shocked of what just happened.  
  
After a few minutes, we heard the front door opening. I started to panic a little, so I quickly jumped up. It was Bra and Mirai Trunks. "Hi guys!" they both said, when they entered the living room.  
  
"Hi" I said casually, hoping they wouldn't notice that I was nervous. Trunks just sat there, I guess he was still shocked, so I nudged him.  
  
"What!" he said, snapping out of his thoughts. I looked at Mirai Trunks and Bra they looked a bit confused. Trunks turned around and saw them standing. "Oh...Hi" he said quickly to them.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Bra then asked.  
  
"Oh...nothing, we were just watching TV" I said, trying to sound as calm as possible. I hoped they would believe it. "So where did you two go to?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I had to buy a new suit for the business trip to Paris and Bra helped me buy one" Mirai Trunks said, "Oh and my mother gave me another ticket so that you can come with me!" he said happy and showed me the ticket.  
  
*Oh...what am I going to do now??* I asked myself, *I already said to him, I would go to Paris with him* "That's great!" I said, trying to be happy.  
  
"Oh, that's so romantic! Just the two of you in Paris, the most romantic city in the world!!" Bra said, starting to drift off to her dream world.  
  
"Hey, do you want to see my new suit?" Mirai Trunks asked me.  
  
"Um...of course" I said. He took my hand and started walking to his room. Before we exited the living room, I looked at Trunks; he was just sitting on the couch staring at the TV screen. I could feel he was sad. *Why do I have to hurt him so much?* I thought.  
  
We entered Mirai Trunks' room. "Wait here" Mirai Trunks said to me and disappeared into the bathroom, which linked to the room, to change into his new suit. I looked around me. His room was huge. I walked towards his king- sized bed and sat on it.  
  
Then suddenly all these thoughts crossed my mind. *Oh my God, I can't believe he kissed me! This usually only happens in my dreams. But Mirai Trunks almost caught us, if I didn't stop... What would have happened if he had?  
  
What should I do now? Think Pan! Whom do you love more? I guess, I have always loved Trunks, I can't remember when it all started and we have always been best friends. First it was just a little crush, but somehow it turned into something much more than that. And now... I don't think I have ever stop loving him...or will.  
  
Then there is Mirai Trunks. I love him too. But do I really love him or was it just because I was confused and hurt by Trunks? Oh, I don't know! Maybe I shouldn't go to Paris with Mirai Trunks and stay home to think about all this and make up my mind.  
  
And what did Vegeta mean? Does he think I would be better off with Trunks? But how does he know?  
  
"Um...Pan?" I heard someone say. I snapped out of my thought and saw Mirai Trunks standing in front of me, waving with his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked me with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Um...yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something" I said, still not completely out of my thoughts.  
  
"Ok, so what do you think?" he asked and started to show his new suit.  
  
"You look great!" I said, trying to shove away me thoughts.  
  
"Hey, are you sure you're fine? You look a little far away." he said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure" I said now completely turning my attention to him. He just smiled at me and he sat down next to me. "I love you" he whispered into my ear and then he kissed me.  
  
*Trunks does kiss better.* I thought, *No! Stop thinking that, Pan!* I said to myself.  
  
We parted and looked at each other for a while. He smiled again. *He looks so happy. I can't hurt him! And what about Trunks? I already hurt him so much! I don't want to hurt him anymore! But one of them will be hurt in the end. The only question is who?*  
  
I tried to smile back and not think about that.  
  
"Well...I think I should go, I've got a lot of things I should take care of before we go to Paris" I said, thinking that would be a good excuse to go home, but that wasn't a total lie.  
  
"Ok, I too have things to do for the business trip" he said and stood up. I also stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'll see you around" I said and left. I walked down the stairs and saw Trunks still sitting in the living room, staring at the TV screen. I saw that he was in deep thought. I didn't want to disturb him, so I walked quietly to the front door, opened it and walked outside. I carefully closed the door, so he wouldn't hear it.  
  
"Hmpf" said a voice behind me. I jumped a little and turned around to see who it was. I saw Vegeta standing there. "What are you doing, brat?" he asked me.  
  
"Um nothing" I said casually.  
  
"Trying to avoid my brat, I see" he said.  
  
*How does he know that?* I asked myself. "Which one?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.  
  
"You know perfectly fine which one!" he said with his harsh voice.  
  
"Why do you care?" I said and tried to walk pass him. He grabbed my arm and said, "Because I want my son to be happy" he said. He let go of my arm and walked away.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean?" I yelled after him, but he already disappeared into the Gravity Room.  
  
*What did he mean by that?* I thought, *Did he mean Trunks?* I tried not to think about it to much and flew towards my house.  
  
I laid down on my bed with all these thoughts in my head about what had happened today.  
  
*Should I go to Paris?* I asked myself. *Maybe if I go away for one week, I can clear my mind. Yes. that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to Paris and when I come back I will know what to do and who I love more*  
  
I looked at the clock on the wall. It said ten pm. *Time does pass quickly* I thought.  
  
Suddenly I heard tapping on my window. I sat up and looked at my window. I didn't see anything, so I thought it was just a branch of the tree outside. But then I heard it again. *What could that be?* I thought. I stood up, walked towards the window and opened it.  
  
There I saw Trunks floating outside my window. "Eh...what are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"We have to talk. Um...can I come in?" he said in a serious tone.  
  
"Yes, of course come in" I said a little nervous and stepped back, so that he could come in. "Um...what do you want to talk about?" I asked him, unsure of what to say to him.  
  
"Eh...about what happened today..." he began. I could sense that he was nervous.  
  
"Yes?" I said and looked at the ground. He came closer to me. He put his hand on my chin and brought up my face, so that I looked in his eyes.  
  
"I have to know..." he said softly, "If there's any chance for you and me..."  
  
"Eh..." I didn't know what to say. I looked away. "I don't know..." I said carefully. *What could I say to him?* I thought. "Um...give me some time to think about it..." I said, trying to say something that wouldn't hurt him.  
  
But it didn't work. His face fell and the little hope he had left, was gone. I saw it all by looking in his eyes. *No! Trunks, don't give up yet!* my heart yelled, but I couldn't get one word out of my mouth...  
  
A/N: Finally, chapter 10 is done, hope you like it! Please review and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!!!! 


	11. Another kiss?

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: Nope...I still don't own them, maybe in my dreams. ^_^ and I also don't own the lyrics of the song I used in this chapter, but I did change it a little. So don't sue me.  
  
"..." = speaking  
  
*...* = thoughts  
  
~~~...~~~ = flashback  
  
Chapter 11: Another kiss?  
  
"Eh..." I didn't know what to say. I looked away. "I don't know..." I said carefully. *What could I say to him?* I thought. "Um...give me some time to think about it..." I said, trying to say something that wouldn't hurt him.  
  
But it didn't work. His face fell and the little hope he had left, was gone. I saw it all by looking in his eyes. *No! Trunks, don't give up yet!* my heart yelled, but I couldn't get one word out of my mouth...  
  
After a few minutes of silence, he finally said something. "Are you still going to Paris?" he asked, hoping I wouldn't go.  
  
"Um... I...uh...I already said yes to him, so..." I said, looking at the ground. I just couldn't look him in the eye anymore. I thought he was going to leave or something like that, but he didn't instead he began walking towards me and stopped a few inches in front of me. I slowly turned my head to face him, curious of what he was about to do. His face came closer to mine, so that our faces were just a few inches away from each other.  
  
"Can I have one last kiss then?" he whispered hopefully and he moved closer and closer. Our lips almost met. *Oh my god, he's going to kiss me again!* I thought. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do. *Should I kiss him?* I asked myself.  
  
*No, you can't let this happen again! Think about Mirai Trunks!* my mind suddenly yelled at me. Hearing that name made me think. *If I kiss him then it would be cheating on Mirai Trunks. I can't do that to him!* I thought, so I stopped him from coming any closer by putting my hand on his mouth.  
  
"I...I don't think this is a good idea" I said to him. He stood there for a while, looking at me and said nothing. Then he stepped back.  
  
"Well...I guess I better go then..." he said in a sad tone and began walking towards the window. "Bye" he said, before flying out the window. I couldn't say anything, I just stood there watching him fly away...  
  
~May 27th~  
  
Last night, I couldn't sleep at all. I just couldn't stop thinking about him (you know who I mean, right?) and what happened yesterday. This is the thousandth time I can't sleep because of him...why is he always on my mind? I ask myself.  
  
My stomach growled, so I got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. My mother was in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.  
  
"Hi mom" I said, when I walked in.  
  
"Good morning honey" she said to me.  
  
"Where's dad?" I asked her, when I didn't see my dad sitting on his usual seat.  
  
"Oh he's still sleeping. It's his day off" she replied.  
  
"Ok" I said and sat down on the seat next to my mom and began to eat. Suddenly I realised, I hadn't told my parents, I was going to Paris with Mirai Trunks. "Um...mom I almost forgot to tell you that I'm going to Paris with Mirai Trunks for one week" I said a rather quickly.  
  
"Oh when?" she asked, a little overwhelmed.  
  
"The day after tomorrow" I said, eating the last bit of my food.  
  
"I'm ok with it, but does your dad know you're going? You know he will get concerned and all" she said, "So you will have to ask him"  
  
Before I could say something back, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said. I stood up and walked to the door to open it. It was Goten and Bra.  
  
"Hi, you guys. What are you two doing here?" I said.  
  
"Can't I visit my favourite niece, before she goes to Paris?" Goten said with a big Son smile on his face.  
  
"Can we come in?" Bra then asked, before I could say something back to Goten.  
  
"Of course you can" I said and stepped aside, so that they could come in. "But to be honest, I don't have much time to hang out with you two today, because I haven't start packing yet and I'm leaving the day after tomorrow".  
  
"Ok, hey maybe we can help" Bra said.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do then?" I asked, wondering why they would want to help me pack.  
  
"Eh no, not really" Goten said.  
  
"Ok then. Let's go upstairs" I said and began walking up the stairs to my room and Goten and Bra soon followed.  
  
"Wait here" I said to them when we were in my room. "I have to ask my dad something" I said and walked to my parent's room. I knocked on the door, but nobody answered so I opened the door and walked towards the bed.  
  
"Dad?" I whispered, but he still didn't answer. *He must be still asleep* I thought. "Dad?" I said a little louder this time.  
  
"Mm..what?" my dad said yawning.  
  
"I have to ask you something" I said.  
  
He looked up. "What is it?" he said still half-sleeping.  
  
"Uh...I'm going to Paris with Mirai Trunks for one week the day after tomorrow" I said rather quickly.  
  
"Oh ok" he said and went back to sleep.  
  
*That's weird* I thought, *He usually gets concerned and all and starts asking all sorts of questions* I didn't think much about it, because I was happy that I could go so I went back to my room, where Goten and Bra were waiting for me.  
  
"Ok, let's start packing" I said happy, when I entered my room. I walked to the closet to get my suitcase out, so that we could start packing.  
  
One hour later we were almost finished packing. "So where were you when we had our annual picnic of the Sons and Briefs?" I asked my uncle Goten.  
  
"I forgot!" he said almost yelling, "I can't believe I mist all the food! And nobody left something for me!" he said, sounding like a little child, whose candy had just been stolen.  
  
I almost couldn't hold my laugh. It was just the way, he said it that was so funny.  
  
"Oh wait, I almost forgot to tell you. My brother came home very late last night and I could swear he was sobbing in his room, when I walked past his room to the bathroom" Bra suddenly came in the middle of the conversation.  
  
*What?!* I thought, *He was crying, because of me??* At that thought my heart ached. "W-What? Are you sure?" I said, still not believing it.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, he's been doing that a lot lately" she said, "Do you know what happened?" she asked me.  
  
I didn't know what to say to her, but I did want to tell her what had happened yesterday. "Um..." I began, "...Remember when you came back from shopping with Mirai Trunks?" I said.  
  
"Yes, what happened?!" she asked, very curious.  
  
"Well...just before you walked in, Trunks kissed me..." I said, wondering how she would react. From the corner of my eyes I could see Goten sitting there listening very carefully.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!" she yelled, getting all excited.  
  
I didn't want to respond to that so I just went on... "And last night, he came to my room to ask me if there was any chance for him and me..." I said, while thinking back of what happened last night.  
  
~~~"I have to know..." he said softly, "If there's any chance for you and me..."~~~ I heard in my head repeatedly...  
  
"And what did you say?" Bra and Goten asked at the same time.  
  
"I said that I didn't know and that I have to think about that" I carefully said.  
  
"You still don't know who you love more?!" Bra asked me. I slowly shook my head. "Well...you better find out soon!" she said.  
  
"I know, I know..." I said, putting my last things in my suitcase. "Done!" I said. "Let's go get something to eat, packing makes you hungry"  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too!" Goten said getting excited and jumped up from the bed.  
  
"Fine..." Bra said and we walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
On our way downstairs, I saw my parents sitting together in the living room watching the TV. I walked to the refrigerator to get something to eat. Bra and Goten sat down at the table. "Here" I said to them and gave them a sandwich. I also sat down and began eating my sandwich.  
  
"Hey did you know Marron and Uub broke up?" Bra said with her mouth almost full.  
  
"WHAT!? They broke up?! I thought they were very happy together!" I yelled, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Marron with her perfect little life, her perfect boyfriend, broke up??  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either! They are having a big fight, but I think it will be over soon. You know how Marron is" Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately I do..." I said, taking another bite.  
  
"Yeah, I bet they will get together by next week or something like that, they always do" Bra said very convincing.  
  
"Ypeamhh..." Goten said with his mouth full, trying to join the conversation.  
  
After we eat all the sandwiches in the refrigerator, Goten and Bra left and I went to the living room to watch TV with my parents...  
  
~May 29th~  
  
We (Mirai Trunks and I) are sitting in the plane right now. Mirai Trunks is sitting beside me. He's busy typing something important on his laptop and I'm sitting here writing in my diary, looking at the letter Trunks wrote...  
  
I will start from the beginning.  
  
This morning I woke up very early, because the plane would leave 9 o'clock sharp. I got dressed, got my suitcase and went downstairs. My parents were already standing by the door, waiting for me. We drove to the airport, where we would meet Mirai Trunks and the others of the Briefs family. When we arrived there they were already there waiting for us. Everyone was there, Mirai Trunks, Bra, Bulma and even Vegeta showed up. There was only one person missing, of course, it was Trunks. "Hi" I said cheerfully to everyone, but inside I was sad, because Trunks didn't show up to say goodbye. "Hey" Mirai Trunks said and walked towards me. He kissed me and I saw from the corner of my eyes that Vegeta was standing there shaking his head. *What's wrong with him?* I thought a second, then I remembered what he had said earlier.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Hmpf" said a voice behind me. I jumped a little and turned around to see who it was. I saw Vegeta standing there. "What are you doing, brat?" he asked me.  
  
"Um nothing" I said casually.  
  
"Trying to avoid my brat, I see" he said.  
  
*How does he know that?* I asked myself. "Which one?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.  
  
"You know perfectly fine which one!" he said with his harsh voice.  
  
"Why do you care?" I said and tried to walk pass him. He grabbed my arm and said, "Because I want my son to be happy" he said. He let go of my arm and walked away.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean?" I yelled after him, but he already disappeared into the Gravity Room.  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
*Does he want me to be with Trunks?* I asked myself, but before I could think about it more the speaker said our plane was about the take off. "Well, we'd better go" Mirai Trunks said to me, so I said goodbye to everyone.  
  
"Have a good flight!" my parents both said to me and I hugged them. "Thanks" I said to them.  
  
"You have to tell me everything about Paris when you get back!" Bra said excited. "I will" I said happy.  
  
"Oh wait, I had to give you this" she said and took out an envelope. "It's from Trunks" she said and gave it to me. I looked at it for a while, and then suddenly Vegeta came to me.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing, brat" he said to me, so that nobody else would hear it.  
  
"Pan, Let's go, we will miss our flight if we don't go now" Mirai Trunks said to me and grabbed my hand, before I could say something back to Vegeta. "Bye" I said quickly to everyone.  
  
Now I'm sitting here in the plane and I still haven't opened the letter from Trunks. I sighed. I picked up the envelope and slowly opened it. I took out the letter and started to read it. It was the lyrics of a song:  
  
To Pan,  
  
-  
  
Never thought the end would be like this  
  
The endless love in my mind,  
  
was not what I expected  
  
-  
  
Each night I cry myself to sleep  
  
Wondering why you're not here next to me  
  
Love is a wonderful thing  
  
But why must I have this feeling  
  
-  
  
Why did you leave my life  
  
Why did you have other thoughts  
  
There's nothing better than this feeling  
  
But everything we get to close  
  
and I tell myself, nothing's gonna happen  
  
-  
  
My love for you is like God to the world  
  
And now I have his rain and you get the sunshine  
  
Ohh baby, we had a lovely time together  
  
And now I miss you like crazy, that why I'm writing you this letter  
  
-  
  
Each night I cry myself to sleep  
  
You're not here kissing me tenderly  
  
Love is a wonderful thing  
  
That's why this song for you I sing  
  
-  
  
Why did have to leave my life  
  
Why did you have other thoughts  
  
There's nothing better than this feeling  
  
But every time we get to close  
  
and I tell myself there's nothing gonna happen  
  
-  
  
Yeah, I miss you, do you miss me too  
  
You're so far away from me now  
  
But I'll have to climb that tree and forget  
  
You're leaving my life  
  
-  
  
Why did you leave my life  
  
Why did you have other thoughts  
  
There's nothing better than this feeling  
  
But every time we get too close  
  
And I tell myself, nothing's gonna happen......  
  
-  
  
Love you forever, Trunks  
  
I let go of the letter. My heart ached. *Is this how he feels?* I thought. I looked at Mirai Trunks, but he was still typing on his laptop and then I looked at the letter and saw something written on the backside. I picked it up and read it.  
  
"Have you ever loved someone that you just waited to long to tell them what you're feeling?"  
  
A/N: Wow, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. So what do think?? PLEASE review to say what you think!!! And then I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible!! P.S.: I know I don't say it much, but I want to say to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!!! 


	12. Paris the most romantic city, or not!

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: ...for the twelfth time, nope I don't own any of these characters...  
  
A/N: I know it took me a while to write it, but I was very busy with school, I had A LOT of homework, tests and stuff... (and I do have a life you know ^_^) And I didn't really have inspiration these weeks... I'm SORRY!!! I hope you like this and Thank you all for reviewing!!! (I can't believe I have got hundredth reviews!!!)  
  
Chapter 12: Paris, the most romantic place in the world, or not?!  
  
~May 30th~  
  
I'm sitting in our hotel room now. Yesterday when we arrived here in Paris, we directly drove (in a limousine, of course) to the six-star hotel where we will be staying for one week. I didn't see much of Paris while we were driving, but I did see the Eiffel tower.  
  
We have a double room, Mirai Trunks and me, but he's not here right now. He's at an important meeting, but when he comes back, we're going to see the sights, the Arc de triomphe, the Sacre Coeur etc. Oh there he is...  
  
"Hey" he said when he came in the room.  
  
"Hi, how was your meeting?" I asked and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, it went great! Let me change into something else and then we can go sightseeing" he said happy and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Ok" I said and I stood up to put my diary away. I put on my coat, got my purse, and waited for Mirai Trunks to get ready.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready to go" he said when he came out of the bathroom, "Where do you want to go to first?" he asked me.  
  
"The Eiffel Tower!!" I said getting excited.  
  
He began to smile. "Ok, let's go" he said still smiling and we walked outside to our limousine. "To The Eiffel Tower!" Mirai Trunks said to the chauffeur and we drove to The Eiffel Tower.  
  
When we arrived there, there were many people. The lines were really long, you had to wait a few hours before you could go up there... But Mirai Trunks said he had taken care of that, I was wondering what he meant by that, but anyway we could go up there immediately. We went to the highest floor, where tourists can't come, so it was just the two of us there. When we arrived at the top floor, I saw a table with two chairs standing there. I couldn't believe Mirai Trunks had done that...  
  
"Eh...do you like it?" he carefully asked, when he saw my shocked expression.  
  
"Of course I like it" I said cheerful and hugged him. Then we walked towards the table and sat down to eat. It was very romantic and the view was great. When we were finished eating, we just stood there for a while enjoying the view...  
  
"Wow, it's really great up here!" I said to Mirai Trunks, looking everywhere around me.  
  
"Yeah, it is" he said. I could hear he was in deep thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him, getting a little worried.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just wish this could last forever, just the two of us standing here and you here in my arms..." he said smiling at me.  
  
I didn't know what to say, I could only smile...  
  
~May 31st~  
  
Yesterday was really great!! We stayed there almost the whole night, just standing there looking at the stars.  
  
Today we are going to see more sights, but I don't think it will be as special as yesterday. Well I don't have much time to write now. Mirai Trunks will be here any minute, so I should get ready...  
  
~June 1st~  
  
I'm now sitting here on the bed, writing this... Well yesterday, we went to the Arc the Triomphe and the Sacre Coeur. First, we went to the Arc the Triomphe, we had to walk up there by stair! It was very exhausting. We talked a lot about everything, how the future would look like and stuff like that. Then at that moment, I started to think about it. Suddenly, I began to think about Trunks again... And that Mirai Trunks doesn't know he likes me and more important he doesn't know that we kissed...  
  
I looked at the letter on my nightstand, where I put it when we arrived here. Since then I haven't thought about it, but now it's all coming back to me... I came here to clear my mind. What should I do? Was the question I had to find an answer for. Mirai Trunks or Trunks??  
  
I took out the photo album Bra and Goten gave me for my birthday. I opened it and began to leaf through the album. It strikes me that Trunks is standing on every picture in this album... he was always there when something happened; he was the person I turned to when I needed to talk to someone... He was always there for me...  
  
Suddenly, I came out of my thoughts when I heard the door opening. "Hi" Mirai Trunks said smiling, coming inside.  
  
"Hi" I said still a little in my thoughts.  
  
"Well you better get ready" he said. I looked surprised.  
  
"Why? What for?" I asked him, wondering what he was up to.  
  
"It's a surprise! But you have to get dressed first" he said, still just smiling.  
  
I looked him in the eye, wondering what he had planned. "Ok" I then said, putting my diary away. I got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom to change.  
  
When I was ready, I looked one more time in the mirror looking if everything was in his place. Then I opened the door back to the room, where Mirai Trunks was. "I'm ready!" I said to him. He jumped up and quickly put his hand behind his back.  
  
"Ok" he said rather nervous. I was confused. *Why did he put his hand behind his back?* I asked myself. I didn't see what it was, it looked like a little box, but I wasn't sure...  
  
"What's that?" I asked him, curious of what he was hidding.  
  
"Ohh...ehh...nothing..." he said really nervous, not knowing what to say. I looked at him with a confused expression. "You'll see what it is later..." he then said, less nervous and more confident, "Let's go" he said and put his hand with something in it in his pocket. I still couldn't see what it was...  
  
We left the room and walked to our limousine. Mirai Trunks said something to the chauffeur and got in. We drove through the streets; I saw many people passing by...talking to each other and I saw children playing in the park... They all looked very happy... Then I saw someone with lavender hair walking among all these people, I rubbed my eyes to see if I really saw it. But when looked, I didn't see the person with lavender hair anymore... *Could it be...* I thought.  
  
"We are here" Mirai Trunks then said and the limousine stopped. We got out of the car. I was still deep in my thoughts. *No, it can't be...* I said to myself. I shook my head to get the picture of the person with the lavender hair out of my mind. I looked around and saw a chic restaurant. "Let's go inside" Mirai Trunks said and took my by the hand.  
  
We walked inside. "We made a reservation for two" I heard Mirai Trunks say to the waiter. "This way, please" the waiter said and we followed. I didn't say anything, I was still away in my thoughts. *He can't be here...* my mind said to me.  
  
We sat down and I heard Mirai Trunks making an order. Then the waiter left. "What's wrong?" he asked me, with a concerned expression on his face, "You haven't said a thing since we left the hotel" I looked up.  
  
"Eh..nothing's wrong, everything's fine" I said, trying to be convincing.  
  
"Don't tell me you're fine, I can't see you're not. Please, tell me what's bothering you..." he said almost whispering. *Should I tell him?* I asked myself, *About Trunks and everything?*  
  
Suddenly, I thought about something that happened in the past and it all became clear to me, I knew what I had to do now...  
  
"Well, I..." I began.  
  
A/N: Finally!! I finished it! I'm really really SORRY, it took me this long to write this chapter... I hope you like it!!! Please review!!! 


	13. Dilemma

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: ... still the same...  
  
"..." = talking  
  
*...* = thinking  
  
Chapter 13: Dilemma  
  
Suddenly, I thought about something that happened in the past and it all became clear to me, I knew what I had to do now...  
  
"Well, I..." I began, "I haven't been completely honest with you..." I said.  
  
"About what?" he asked me with a confused expression.  
  
"Eh..." I said, *How am I going to say this?* I thought. My heart started beating faster, I took a deep breathe and I was about to say something, when the waiter came. "Excuse me sir, but we've run out of lobsters". "Ehh..." Mirai Trunks said, and looked a little confused. He looked at the menu and ordered something else. "Ok, I think we still have that" the waiter said and walked away.  
  
We sat there a while in silence, saying nothing until Mirai Trunks said something. "Eh...what were you going to say?" he asked me, still looking a little confused.  
  
I took a deep breathe again, hoping I made the right choice... "I...eh..." I started for the second time. "Sorry to interrupt you again, sir, but we have run out of ducks too," the waiter said, suddenly appearing at our table again.  
  
*Not again!* I thought. "Uhm..." Mirai Trunks said looking at the menu again. "Then we'll just have the chicken, please".  
  
"Ok, I hope we still have that then..." he said signing and walked away. I saw him walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Eh..." I began again, rethinking if this was the right time to tell him now. "I..." I said.  
  
"Oh...sorry, but I really need to go the bathroom" he said and stood up, "I'll be right back" he said to me and walked to the men's bathroom.  
  
I put my head in my hands. *Why?* I asked myself, *Why can't I say this? Maybe this isn't the right choice,* I began to doubt... My mind started to ask all sorts of questions. Is this the right choice? What if I made the wrong choice? What will happen then? Am I sure, I want to do this?  
  
A few minutes later, I saw Mirai Trunks coming out of the bathroom, but he didn't walk to our table. He walked towards the waiter and said something to him. I was wondering what he was up to... When he was done talking to the waiter, he walked to our table.  
  
"What did you say to the waiter?" I asked, being curious.  
  
"Oh...eh...you'll see...it's a surprise" he said smiling.  
  
"Ok then, but first I want to say something..." I said, still not sure if I could do this.  
  
"Yes...you said something about not being totally honest to me..." he said, looking confused again.  
  
"Yes, I...eh...wanted to say that..." I began again, when suddenly music began to play very loud... ~~BOOM BOOM~~ "It's about Trunks!" I yelled at him, but he couldn't hear me.  
  
~~BOOM BOOM~~ "What?!" he yelled back. ~~BOOM BOOM~~ "I can't hear you!" he yelled ~~BOOM BOOM~~ I got annoyed, why does this have to happen, when I'm going to say something important. I looked around to see where the music was coming from, everyone in the restaurant was looking around, wondering where the loud music was coming from. Suddenly six musicians came in and stopped playing. They looked around and walked towards our table.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to tell me later" he said smiling.  
  
"But..." I said. The musicians stopped at our table and began to play a romantic song. I looked at Mirai Trunks with a confused expression, but he just smiled. I was wondering what he was up to...  
  
Everyone in the restaurant was looking at us.  
  
"Pan..." Mirai Trunks began, "I know we don't know each other that long, but the time we spent together was the best time of my life..."  
  
"But...I..." I said, wanting to say what was on my mind, but he just continued.  
  
"So I wanted to ask you this..." he said and took something out of his pocket. It was a little box... The box I saw him quickly putting away in our hotel room.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
When I was ready, I looked one more time in the mirror looking if everything was in his place. Then I opened the door back to the room, where Mirai Trunks was. "I'm ready!" I said to him. He jumped up and quickly put his hand behind his back.  
  
"Ok" he said rather nervous. I was confused. *Why did he put his hand behind his back?* I asked myself. I didn't see what it was, it looked like a little box, but I wasn't sure...  
  
"What's that?" I asked him, curious of what he was hiding.  
  
"Ohh...ehh...nothing..." he said really nervous, not knowing what to say. I looked at him with a confused expression. "You'll see what it is later..." he then said, less nervous and more confident, "Let's go" he said and put his hand with something in it in his pocket. I still couldn't see what it was...  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
He took my hand in his. And with his other hand he held the little box  
  
"Pan, will you..." he said.  
  
A/N: Another cliff hanger!! Sorry, but I just couldn't resist. ^_^ So what do you think of the story so far?? Please review!!! 


	14. I have to tell you what I'm feeling

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: don't own the characters or dbz, never have and never will...or at least I don't think I will... ^_^  
  
Chapter 14: I have to tell you what I'm feeling...  
  
"Pan..." Mirai Trunks began, "I know we don't know each other that long, but the time we spent together was the best time of my life..."  
  
"But...I..." I said, wanting to say what was on my mind, but he just continued.  
  
"So I wanted to ask you this..." he said and took something out of his pocket. It was a little box... The box I saw him quickly putting away in our hotel room.  
  
He took my hand in his. And with his other hand he held the little box  
  
"Pan, will you..." he said, he opened the box and I saw a key, "...move in with me?" he asked.  
  
I was shocked! I didn't know what to say. "Uhh...I..."  
  
"Please say you will" he said almost begging me to move in with him.  
  
*I have to tell him* I said to myself. "Eh...I have to tell you something first..." I said carefully.  
  
"What?" he asked, wondering why I didn't answer directly.  
  
"Well..., you know that before you came here, I liked Trunks, right?..." I began.  
  
"Yes, Bra told me. What does this have to do with Trunks?" he said rather confused.  
  
"Well, you see...uhm...I..." I said not knowing how to say this to him. I didn't know where to begin so I began to tell him the whole story from the beginning.  
  
"...First it was just a little crush, but it somehow turned into something much more... And one day Bra and Goten both said that he loved me and that I should tell him how I felt.  
  
So, I decided to tell him how I felt, but after I told him, he said that he only loved me like a sister, a friend. I was really sad the days after that had happened. I really thought that he loved me too, but then Goten told me that Trunks once asked him, what he would do if he and I were going out. I thought *why would he ask that if he doesn't love me?*, so I believed that he did love me.  
  
But then when I was going to talk to him, I met you..." I said, I looked at him and I could tell, he didn't like the way this was going... I just continued my story.  
  
"Now, there were two of you. That only confused me more. I didn't know what to do. And I still hadn't talked to Trunks.  
  
Then, to confuse things more, Bra told me that you liked me... and a few days later, you kissed me... I guess I liked you too..., but I was confused at that moment, so I don't know for sure...  
  
But when Trunks found out that we were going out..." I stopped at that sentence and took a deep breathe, before I continued. *How am I going to say this?* I asked myself.  
  
"Eh...do you remember that time when we kissed and he walked in on us?" I asked him. He just nodded his head.  
  
"Well, remember that I followed him outside...  
  
When I was outside, I saw that he was sitting at the lake; I could hear that he was sobbing. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He was really upset about this and sad at the same time. He flew away, but before he did, he looked me in the eye and I could see the pain he was feeling in his eyes. My heart ached at that sight. At that moment, I knew he loved me...  
  
After that, I hadn't seen him for a while. Till the day of the annual picnic of the Sons and Briefs. While you were playing cards, I was talking with Trunks... He said, he did love me and always has and always will. He said that he wanted to tell me that much sooner, but couldn't, because of what Goten said...  
  
And a couple of days ago, when you were out with Bra, buying a suit. I ran into Trunks... He asked me if I really loved you and I said that...eh..." I looked at his hand still holding mine and I slowly pulled my hand back. I just couldn't look him in the eye anymore.  
  
"...and I said that I... didn't know who I loved more..." I said carefully. I looked at him, wondering how he would react, but he was just sitting there starring in front of him. His face was emotionless, but deep in his eyes, I could see that he was hurt. I didn't want to continue, but I had to...  
  
"...and then...he...eh...well..." I said carefully, "...He kissed me and later that day, he came to my room and asked me if there was any chance between him and me... and then I..."  
  
Suddenly Mirai Trunks looked up. "Stop there. Please stop, I don't want to hear more. I know enough..." he said and put the box with the key back in his pocket. He stood up and walked away, leaving me there all alone... still wondering if I made the right choice, but deep down in my heart I knew I made the right one...  
  
A/N: Yeay, another chapter finished and look no cliffhanger! ^_^ I know this was a short chapter, I promise I will make the next one longer...  
  
So what do you think of the story so far? I really want to know what you think of this story, so PLEASE review!!! I would really appreciate it!!! Thank you!!!  
  
Oh I almost forgot to tell you, next week I have A LOT of tests and then I'm going on a vacation, so I won't be able to update till next year. T_T So see you in 2004!!! And I wish everyone a happy new year!!! 


	15. We leave it all behind

"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: it's still the same... I will tell you when it changes... ^_^  
  
A/N: Eyy everybody!! I'm back from my vacation!!! And school has started again :( But anyway... Now I can FINALLY update my story again!!! Hope you still like it...  
  
Chapter 15: We leave it all behind.  
  
Suddenly Mirai Trunks looked up. "Stop there. Please stop, I don't want to hear more. I know enough..." he said and put the box with the key back in his pocket. He stood up and walked away, leaving me there all alone... still wondering if I made the right choice, but deep down in my heart I knew I made the right one...  
  
After a while, just sitting there, I also left the restaurant. When I walked outside, I saw that the limousine was still standing there. *I guess Mirai Trunks flew back* I thought. I also wanted fly back, to have some fresh air, so I said to the driver that I wanted to walk back to the hotel. (I couldn't say I would fly back, of course)  
  
When the limousine drove away, I looked around to see if anyone was watching and I flew away. I didn't really pay attention to where I was flying, I was too deep in my thoughts, thinking about Mirai Trunks and what he was going to do...  
  
Somehow, I ended up at the Eiffel Tower. I landed at the spot where Mirai Trunks and I were a few days ago and tried to get rid of the thoughts about Mirai Trunks. I just stood there staring at the stars and the full moon, and wondered about what Trunks was doing now...  
  
I was too deep in my thoughts to notice that the time had flown by. The sun was almost up. I looked at the sun rising as I realised I had been standing there all night. So I decided to fly back to the hotel.  
  
When I arrived there, I saw that Mirai Trunks wasn't there, but there was an envelope lying on the bed. I walked to the bed to pick it up. I opened it and began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Pan,  
  
I guess you want to go home now...so here's your ticket...  
  
I'll see you, when I get home...  
  
Bye,  
  
Mirai Trunks  
  
I looked in the envelope and there was one ticket for me... *Well, I guess I should go home, there's no reason for me to stay here now...* I thought to myself. I began to pack my things, because my plane would leave tomorrow.  
  
I did want to see Mirai Trunks before I left, so that we could talk things over...about us, what will happen between us... I still want to be friends... I hope he wants that too...  
  
I waited for him to come back, but it's now eleven o'clock and he still isn't back... I wonder where he is...  
  
Well, I guess he didn't want to see me anymore... and I am too tired to stay awake, so I went to sleep...  
  
~June 2nd~  
  
The next morning, when I woke up, Mirai Trunks still hadn't come back... Somewhere I can understand that he doesn't want to see me right now... but I wish I could see him before I left... I guess I have to wait until he comes home...  
  
I did write him a note to thank him for everything and that I'm sorry, I hurt him...  
  
I got my suitcase and walked downstairs. I got into the limousine and told the driver to go to the airport.  
  
When I arrived there, it was very crowded. I walked to gate number A 10 and boarded the plane.  
  
During the flight, I fell asleep and woke up when the plane had landed.  
  
I followed all the people to the exit and walked towards the baggage claim, where I got my suitcase. I wanted to go home and forget about everything that had happened in Paris...  
  
I flew home and shortly after, I landed on our front yard. It was great to be home again... I know it just had been a few days but... anyway... I walked to our front door and knocked on it, because I had left my keys at home. I waited until someone opened the door.  
  
My mother opened the door. "Hi" I said.  
  
"Oh my god Pan! What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Paris for one week! What happened?!" my mother began to ask me all sorts of questions.  
  
"Hold on, I'll explain everything. First I want to go inside and take a shower" I said and went inside.  
  
After I put my suitcase in my room and took a shower, I went downstairs. My parents were already sitting at the table, waiting for me.  
  
"Now tell us what happened" my dad said. I sat down and began to tell them the whole story. That I loved Trunks and that I told him that, but he said that he didn't love me. And that when I was going out with Mirai Trunks, Trunks told me how he really felt.  
  
"...And after that I began to doubt...I was so confused...I didn't know what to do or who I loved more...And that was the real reason why I went to Paris, to clear my mind..." I said and looked at my parents, my mother was listening very careful and my dad was not looking very happy, hearing that... They didn't say anything, so I went on with my story.  
  
"In Paris I found out that I loved Trunks the whole time and not Mirai Trunks ...and yesterday when Mirai Trunks asked me to move in with him... I told him everything... and then he just walked away..." I said sighing, not wanting to think about that again...  
  
"And now you're sitting here..." my mother said. I just nodded my head. Suddenly my mother began to laugh... I looked at my mother, wondering why she was laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" I asked her. "I just knew you liked Trunks the whole time. I could have told you that," she then said. Well I was glad that my mother was happy about it... I looked over to my dad, wondering how he would react. Of course, I hoped he would react the same way as my mother, but he didn't... He didn't look happy at all, I can tell you that... He was just sitting there... I waited for him to say something.  
  
"Say something..." I said after a long moment of silence.  
  
"I can't believe you actually love him!" my dad finally said, a little disappointed, "I...I thought..." he said.  
  
"Well, WE are very glad for you!!" my mother said, eyeing my dad and before my dad could finish his sentence.  
  
"Argh... *sigh* fine, I'm glad too..." my dad said sighing. I was happy my dad approved although without my mother he wouldn't have...  
  
There was the awkward moment again... so I decided to say something. "I'm going to see Bra now" I said and stood up, "I called her this morning and told her that I would come by today..."  
  
"Ok, be home for supper" my mother said and I walked out of the house...  
  
I flew towards Capsule Corp. I hoped I would see Trunks too... While I was flying, I wondered what he was doing now...  
  
When I arrived there, I knocked on the door. After a while, Bra opened the door.  
  
"Hi Bra!" I said and walked into the house.  
  
"Pan!" she said surprised, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris! What happened?!" she began to ask me the same questions as my mother had asked me.  
  
"I'll explain everything!!" I said, getting a little annoyed, "Let's go to your room where we can talk"  
  
"Ok, Let's go" she said and grabbed my arm. She almost dragged me to her room.  
  
When we were in her room, she let me go. "You didn't have to pull so hard you know!" I said to her, while rubbing my arm.  
  
"Sorry, but I...ehh..." she said as if she was hiding something. I looked her in the eye, wondering what she possibly could be hiding for me...  
  
"Tell me what happened in Paris" Bra said before I could say something. I decided to forget about that and tell her what happened in Paris...  
  
"Well, I'll give you the short version..." I said not wanting to tell the whole story all over again, "I found out that I loved Trunks the whole time and not Mirai Trunks..." I said and looked at Bra, wondering how she would react.  
  
"Oh my god..." she whispered to herself, but I could still hear it.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"Pan... I have to tell you something..." she said, "...It's about Trunks..."  
  
A/N: Finally!!! Another chapter finished!!! Sorry it took so long but I was on vacation so I couldn't write another chapter until I was back... and school has started again :( , so I was very busy with school these weeks, because I had to retake tests... :( :( But from now on, I think the updates will come faster... Thank you all for reading this story!!! Please review!!! 


	16. The End?

**"If only I could read your mind"  
  
Disclaimer: Well, after the long vacation it still hasn't changed...**  
  
_"..." = talking  
  
... = thinking  
_  
**Chapter 16: The End...???**  
  
"Well, I'll give you the short version..." I said not wanting to tell the whole story all over again, "I found out that I loved Trunks the whole time and not Mirai Trunks..." I said and looked at Bra, wondering how she would react.  
  
"Oh my god..." she whispered to herself, but I could still hear it.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"Pan... I have to tell you something..." she said, "...It's about Trunks..."  
  
I looked at her, wondering what could have happened these past days. "What is it?" I asked, "What happened? Is he alright?" I asked, getting a little concerned.  
  
"Well... he isn't hurt or anything like that... it's just that..." she said and sighed.  
  
"Argg...just tell me already!" I said, getting impatient.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, but... Trunks..." she said, "he's... well... he's going to..."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Trunks stormed in. "I'm not going to do anything!" he said and walked towards me...  
  
"...but I thought you were..." Bra said very confused.  
  
"Well, that isn't going to happen anymore..." Trunks said.  
  
"What??" I asked, "What the hell are you two talking about?!"  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore" he said to me, "Eh...Bra, could you leave us alone for a while?" He said turning to her.  
  
Bra looked really confused, "O-ok" she said and walked away slowly, still with a confused look on her face.  
  
When Bra left the room, Trunks closed the door and walked towards me. "Finally, we're alone." he said and slowly moved closer and closer... He whispered something in my ear.  
  
I smiled and then he kissed me...  
  
The End of Pan's Diary  
  
Mirai Trunks was standing outside. Through the window, he saw Pan and Trunks.  
  
His heart ached at that sight..., but he couldn't do anything...Pan choose Trunks...  
  
He smiled a little I hope she's happy now... he thought.  
  
He picked up his suitcase, turned around and walked away...  
  
**_THE END_  
**  
****

**A/N: Sorry you all had to wait this long... I was planning to make this story much longer, but I just don't have the time anymore...  
  
So I made this to an end... hope it didn't suck too much... but anyway I wanted to thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
  
Maybe I'm going to write another fanfic again someday, when I have the time to..., 'cause I really enjoyed writing this one...  
  
So bye for now!!!  
**  
Chinese Girl


End file.
